


Spirit Whisperer

by sweet_witch_hella_knight



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Spirits, ghost au, ghost whispering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/pseuds/sweet_witch_hella_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though the majority of the Total Drama All Stars passed away at the end of the season, one small  moonchild has a way to link the deceased with the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One week had passed since the event. The melancholy news had spread throughout the country. Eight deaths, all through the same event: all had perished in the sky, accidentally sent free while trapped inside balloons, forced to either suffocate or burn to death- no one could really pinpoint the exact circumstances of the teens' deaths. Fingers could be pointed to Chris McLean, as his irresponsibility had led to the demise of the eight youths, but he had money and lawyers on his side that could prevent him from returning to his old cold prison.  
Regardless of Mr. McLean's smug attitude, friends and family of the deceased were still mourning the loss of the eight. Family members weeped over their children, siblings, or nieces or nephews. Friends remained silent out of the trauma. Old castmates cried on each other over their crushes, their friends, even their enemies- you tend to see someone differently when you don't have them with you anymore.  
One particular castmate refused to take this incident lightly. She had unfinished business with one of the departed. The last time they'd seen each other, they were enemies. He'd backstabbed her before she got a chance to talk with him about her true feelings. Now that he was gone, she felt those feelings resurface. A normal being would have to deal with these emotions.  
Dawn was not a normal being.

The young aura whisperer needed to make contact with her ex-castmate as soon as she could. She'd always been able to have some sort of connection with the supernatural world since she was young. Maybe she could lift the dead somehow? It was worth a try.  
Dawn secluded herself in her small room. She had all she needed: a few dim candles behind her back, a dozen pictures of Scott, and one mirror in front of her. She took a deep breath and sat in front of the mirror in lotus position. Dawn cleared her mind so that the only thing she was focusing on was Scott. It wasn't hard; she was so desperate to make amends that the hardest part was calming herself down. She exhaled until she felt all the negative energy had been expelled from her. With that, she began to connect her mind to the secondary realm. Please, guardians of the ascended and descended, under whomever's control he is, she thought, let him free again, just long enough for me to see him again.  
Dawn felt it beginning: the winds blowing, the mirror fogging up before her. But this was new. The winds felt...hot? He mustn't have passed through, she reluctantly realized. She shook off the thought and maintained her ascended level of thinking. She could almost see a figure appearing before her, in front of the mirror. It manifested in a tiny tornado of warm winds, then began to flicker into existence. When the winds passed by, Dawn could see the hazy, translucent spirit before her: a young man with scraggly, carrot-colored hair and freckles across his face was floating. She had successfully risen Scott's spirit from the grave!

"...What?" uttered the undead redneck as he looked around him. "What happened? Last time I checked, I was chilling with the big guy and his minions."  
Dawn smiled. "Scott...I can't believe I've successfully risen your entire spirit!" She was trying to contain her excitement so she wouldn't lose her connection.  
Scott's eyes went wide as he looked at the small aura whisperer in front of him. "Dawn? How did you get here? I thought you were spared."  
"I just said that I rose your spirit. You're back in the mortal world."  
Scott looked around him frantically. He then shot a frightened glance at Dawn. "Am I a ghost?"  
She nodded.  
"So you can actually raise the spirits of folks from our world?"  
She nodded again.  
"Wow. The only other time I've seen someone try to do that was my crazy Aunt Millie, and she didn't even come close. She just started yelling at the bedsheets we'd hung up on the clothesline." Scott sighed in nostalgia. "I almost miss 'em all back at the farm." He shrugged. "Almost."  
"Scott...we have unfinished business."  
"What do you mean, unfinished? I thought we made it pretty clear that we hate each other because you almost compromised my entire game plan and I made you get shot into the sky in a garbage bag."  
Dawn glanced to the side. How could she tell him? Was it too late? No. This opportunity might not come again. This was her time.  
"Scott...I saw you had the potential to mature one day. You were blinded by your lack of love and your poor upbringing."  
The spirit rolled his eyes. "Aw, geez, not this again. I'd rather go back to the underworld than listen to your deep rants."  
"Scott!" Dawn actually raised her voice a tad. She needed to get to the point before he left her. "Listen. I want to understand you. No one listens to you." She looked him dead in the eye. "And they're certainly not going to listen to you if you're in a totally different spiritual plane."  
Scott scoffed. "What's to understand about my life? I've already lost it anyhow."  
Dawn moved closer to the floating redneck. "I've brought you back so we can have closure. Scott, I admit to being angry about your betrayal on the island. But before that..." She smiled. "I think I had a mild attraction towards you."  
Scott stared at Dawn and blinked a few times. "Is this some sort of....post-life illusion? Cause it ain't funny."  
"No, Scott. And while I'm not saying I would want to date you right away, I would like for us to become friendly again." Dawn tried to grab his hand, but her hand slipped through his translucent one. "My connection beyond the mortal plane will let us talk. I think I can try to extend your stay in the real world by talking with whoever is in charge of your...current residence."  
Scott raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'd want to stay here with you?"  
"It's either here with someone who cares about you...or potential eternal suffering."  
"Hmm...Let me think." Scott stopped to ponder his choice.  
"Why do you need to consider this?" Dawn scolded him. Scott may have been an interesting read and close to the earth, but he was quite the handful.  
Scott snickered. "I'm just kidding you, fairy princess." He started to circle the relieved Dawn. "I love being back on Earth! Now I can scare the crud outta people." He tried his spooking skills out on Dawn, vanishing and appearing behind her, but before he could perform a stereotypical "Boo!", Dawn stopped him: "Scott, I can sense your presence. You can't scare me."  
"Awwww," the prankster groaned. "Then can we go scare people soon?"  
"First, promise me that we shall disregard all negative history between us. You're starting fresh in the afterlife, so we shall start fresh in our relationship."  
"Yeah, yeah, sure. We're cool now, I guess. Not like there's a million buckaroos at stake now, anyway."  
Dawn smiled. Who said there were no second chances? "Okay, Scott. Shall we go out and appreciate the world of the living?"  
The ghost boy smiled right back. "Okay. But I still wanna haunt people when I get the chance."  
The enlightened mortal and her undead new friend left to bask in the same sunlight that had stolen Scott's body.


	2. Chapter 2

With her old friend from the underworld trailing behind, Dawn rushed outside her house and into the lush backyard.  
"Let me guess," Scott groaned, "we're gonna do some nature crap, aren't we?"  
Dawn nodded. "I figure the best way for you to reacquaint yourself with the basic world is to discover the most basic beauties it has to offer."  
She led the ghostly ginger into a forest behind her yard. From there, the duo feasted their eyes upon a peaceful lake, shimmering sunshine, lush flora, and the cutest little animals you'd ever see. Scott was breathtaken: "It's beautiful," he told the moonchild. "How come all the good things are only visible when you're dead?"  
"When there's nothing left to do with your life, you can sit back and enjoy the wonders of the world...and since you've no life to do things with, you can do just that."  
Scott focused on a grazing deer and his hunting instincts got the best of him. "I'm gonna go bag that buck!" He flew out of Dawn's reach, and she followed right behind him. Scott attempted to snag the buck's antlers, but they slipped out of his hand. The deer shivered a bit and moved away.  
"Scott!" Dawn scolded. "He was enjoying a meal! You can't talk about how great nature looks and then abuse it for your own personal sport!"  
Scott had other concerns. "How come I couldn't get a hold of it?"  
"Because as a ghost, you have no contact with the outside world unless they summon you directly. Since I have such power, I can see you, even if we still can't touch."  
Scott floated to behind Dawn. "Oh, really? Then I can't do this?" He grinned and tried to squeeze her behind.  
Dawn turned towards him and gave him a stern look. "No, Scott, you can't grope me, either." She sighed. "I have to get you better accustomed to your status as a ghost."  
Scott shrugged as they moved deeper into the forest.

Dawn sat down on a big stump and gestured for Scott to sit next to her. The translucent boy complied.  
"Okay, we're sittin' here, now what?"  
"Let's talk." Scott groaned. Social interaction sucked. "So, have you had any interesting experiences beyond the tomb?"  
"Before I was pulled out of my luxury by a plucky little fairy? I was doing just fine, for your information! True, I didn't recognize many folks there, except for a few family members."  
Dawn stared him straight in the eyes. "You're lying. Partially, at least."  
Scott stammered, but he remembered that Dawn could tell a person's emotions like nobody else he knew. Even if said person was a ghost. "Dammit...Okay, I was in purgatory. Apparently I've done so many bad things, most people wanted to send me down below. But then there was a big debate regarding my motives, so I was just bein' bored in between the lands. There wasn't even any sticks to whittle." He looked at Dawn, who looked very intrigued by his otherworldly talk. "So I guess you saved me from that."  
Dawn clapped her hands a bit. "This is great!" Your new understanding of otherworldly existences means we have more in common now. I hope this means I can relate to you better."  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure. We'll be BFFs for life. Or death, in my case," he sarcastically replied. He did have a feeling that she could give him a good time. Definitely anything better than he'd get outside of the Earth at this time.


End file.
